FOOL
by aishary
Summary: Karena aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri. "Jika belum rusak, tolong berikan jantungku untuknya." Ditulis untuk memeriahkan AKAKURO WEEK 2017. Akakuro as always. warning inside. happy reading!


_Kami selalu bersama._

Aku melihatnya di hari pertama masuk Taman Kanak-Kanak. Meski tangannya digandeng erat oleh ibunya, dia berjalan dengan ketenangan yang tak dimiliki anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Kakinya mengayun tanpa hentakan, apalagi lompatan. Mulutnya rapat tanpa celoteh riang. Rautnya datar seperti patung 'Selamat Datang' di gerbang depan.

Awalnya aku mengira, dia sama takutnya seperti aku.

Hari pertama melangkah ke dunia baru, rasanya seperti didorong masuk hutan sendirian. Sementara hampir selama 24 jam kali 5 tahun, tanganku tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman Ibu. Hanya anak-anak bernyali besar yang bisa melewati rintangan semacam itu.

Sudah jelas aku tidak punya nyali sebesar itu. Setidaknya belum, jika dilihat dari bentuk fisikku yang kecil mungil seperti anak kurang vitamin.

Dan menilik kondisi fisik _anak itu_ yang tidak jauh lebih besar dariku (yang artinya, aku tetap lebih mungil darinya), aku –dengan semena-mena- menghakimi, jika dia juga punya nyali yang tak lebih besar dari nyaliku. Pasti.

Tentu saja aku salah besar.

Saat _anak itu_ mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Padaku, yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang sepasang pilar berbentuk betis ibuku. Padaku, yang tak bisa melepas sedetik pun cengkeraman jariku di baju ibuku. Padaku, yang malah bengong saat dia dengan lantangnya mengajakku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

"Jangan takut!" Dia berkata.

Aku memasang setiap langkah antisipasi saat ibuku sendiri menyerahkan tanganku ke tangannya. Aku sudah siap menangis, meraung, mencakar, dan maraton kalau-kalau _anak itu_ menggigitku.

Tapi yang menyambutku justru lebih mengejutkan daripada gigitan.

Tangannya hangat. Sama sekali tidak gemetar. Entah bagaimana aku berhalusinasi, genggaman tangannya terasa sangat melindungi. Aku sampai membayangkan, biar profilnya kecil, dia bisa mengalahkan seregu anak bongsor sendirian bila dia mau.

Saat _anak itu_ memberiku senyum simpulnya, aku yakin sudah terhipnotis.

"Kau teman pertamaku." Dia mengumumkan. "Aku Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou. Siapa namamu?"

Bahkan untuk menyebutkan namaku, aku masih sempat terbata-bata. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan meski suaraku lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

Dia menarikku menyeberangi halaman. Langkahnya mantap dan sangat percaya diri. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakiku yang seolah bisa tersandung sewaktu-waktu.

Seorang Ibu Guru menunggu kami di depan pintu. Beliau tersenyum begitu hangat. Aku menyempatkan diri menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati Ibu melambaikan tangan.

Saat dia menarikku memasuki kelas pertama kami, aku memberanikan diri meyakini, bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja di sini.

 **oo0oo**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort. Angst. Drama everywhere!**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typos, Gaje, Abal, OOC akut!**

 **DLDR, bro...! It's simple. (cz you've been warned)**

.

 **FOOL**

 **An AkaKuro Fanfiction**

 **By ARY**

 **.**

 **oo0oo**

 _Dia selalu ada di sampingku._

Tahun-tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Nyaris tak ada celah di setiap episode hidupku tanpa keterlibatan Sei-kun.

Lucu, saat mengingat 2 minggu setelah masuk TK, keluargaku justru pindah ke kompleks perumahan yang baru. Seolah takdir kami sudah sangat diatur dan berkelindan lebih lanjut, rumah besar tepat di sebelah rumah baruku ternyata rumah Sei-kun.

Yang mengejutkan, jendela kamar kami di lantai 2 saling berhadapan.

Sei-kun memposisikan diri sebagai teman pertamaku dengan sangat sempurna. Sei-kun tak pernah lupa mengecek kehadiranku, mendesakku keluar dari zona nyaman di dalam kamar, memaksaku agar ikut ke taman, dan mengajakku bergabung dalam permainan dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Padahal Sei-kun bisa mendapatkan teman sebanyak yang dia mau. Dia tampan, pintar, dan dari keluarga terpandang. Semua anak ingin dekat dengannya. Semua orang ingin dipandang penting olehnya. Tapi Sei-kun lebih memilih memperhatikan anak kecil yang dipandang aneh lantaran gampang hilang dari fokus mata.

Sei-kun selalu ada.

Bahkan saat ibuku meninggal dunia.

Sei-kun menggenggam tanganku. Satu-satunya orang yang tetap berdiri di sampingku saat ayah dan kakakku memunggungiku. Satu-satunya orang yang tak menyalahkanku atas kematian ibuku. Pun juga satu-satunya orang yang gigih membuatku tuli dari gunjingan orang-orang di belakangku.

Sementara Chihiro-nii menghakimiku. Menghujatku dengan tuduhan bahwa timah panas penculik itu tak akan pernah melubangi punggung Ibu jika bukan karena kebodohanku.

Sedangkan ayahku, lebih memilih diam seperti batu. Ayah tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, pun juga tak melakukan apa-apa. Sekedar pelukan penenang untukku pun tak pernah ada. Rautnya mengeras selama berhari-hari. Dalam satu kesempatan ketika aku bisa melihat langsung matanya, aku ketakutan.

Ayahku, seorang inspektur polisi divisi investigasi. Dia disegani. Prestasinya membanggakan. Tengah tersulut emosi dan dendam. Istri tercintanya. Rekannya. Partnernya. Gugur dalam tugas demi menyelamatkan putra kecilnya.

Langkahku surut seketika. Aku tidak berani mendekat. Aku merasa semakin tersisih saat tangan Chihiro-nii pun tak mampu kuraih.

Jiwa 8 tahunku menjerit ingin diterima. Ingin ditemani. Ingin berbagi. Ingin menghadapi ini bersama-sama sebagai saudara sedarah, sebagai keluarga. Kalau pun aku memang bersalah, setidaknya ada tempat bersandar meski hanya sebentar saat aku lelah.

Otakku tidak sejenius itu sampai bisa memahami apapun yang terjadi setelah itu. Ayahku semakin jarang pulang. Chihiro-nii lebih memilih menginap di rumah teman. Aku disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pemeriksaan, fisik dan mental. Psikolog rutin berkunjung. Dokter pun tak pernah absen memantau kondisiku.

Belakangan, setelah berlalu beberapa bulan, televisi nasional menayangkan berita menggemparkan. Jaringan internasional perdagangan anak-anak berhasil dilibas. Kasusnya diusut tuntas.

Dan ayahku, berdiri di puncak popularitas.

Beliau dipuja setara pahlawan. Kehebatannya disanjung setinggi bintang. Entah bagaimana semua orang seolah lupa, bahwa Ayah tengah berpijak di atas pengorbanan Ibu yang gugur sebagai martir di kasus yang sangat berkaitan. Praktis melupakan pula, seorang bocah korban selamat yang divonis mengalami trauma psikologis.

Rasa sakit itu tak tertangguhkan. Sungguh.

Aku, nyaris menjadi korban. Yang berhasil diselamatkan hanya setelah menumbalkan nyawa seseorang yang paling aku cintai setelah Tuhan.

Saat itu, hanya Sei-kun yang datang.

Aku runtuh di depan Sei-kun. Aku pecah di pelukan Sei-kun. Sementara Sei-kun tak melepasku sedetik pun sampai kami tertidur. Seolah berjuang mempertahankan agar aku kembali rekat dan tak berhamburan.

Mungkin sejak saat itu. Sei-kun, menjadi tempatku bergantung.

 **oo0oo**

 _Satu-satunya orang yang siap menangkapku saat aku jatuh._

Keadaan menjadi semakin tak terkendali.

Rumahku bukan lagi 'rumah.' Tak ada sehari pun yang terlewat tanpa perang amarah.

Aku curiga ayahku punya obsesi tidak sehat di dalam dirinya. Pasca keberhasilan besar yang membuat karirnya menukik tinggi, beliau mulai merecoki Chihiro-nii agar menjadi detektif polisi. Mengikuti jejak beliau. Mengikuti jejak Ibu.

Sementara Chihiro-nii menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Ayah.

"Aku bukan Ayah! Aku juga bukan Ibu!" Chihiro-nii berteriak. "Aku punya hidup sendiri. Aku punya cita-cita sendiri. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas pilihanku sendiri!"

"Tapi aku ayahmu!" Ayah membalas tak kalah kencang. "Aku bertanggung jawab atas putra-putraku. Hidup dan masa depan kalian sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku setelah ibu kalian tiada!"

Aku tahu guntur tengah menggelegar di kepala kakakku. Ayah menghantam tepat di titik paling rawan. Pertahanan itu remuk, tepat di pusat retakan.

Benteng itu akan segera runtuh...

"Kalau Ayah ingin pertanggung jawaban penuh atas kematian Ibu, hukum diri Ayah sendiri! Ayah tidak bisa melindungi Ibu. Timpakan saja beban itu pada Tetsuya! Tragedi itu salah Tetsuya. Bukan salahku!"

... dan menggilasku yang berdiri tepat di bawahnya.

Sial, karena ayahku seolah baru sadar kalau punya seorang lagi anak laki-laki.

Sementara Chihiro-nii pergi begitu saja, aku menciut di bawah tatapan Ayah.

Ayah melihatku seperti melihat seorang narapidana. Mungkin posisiku sudah sama rendahnya seperti gembong narkoba yang hanya bisa membuat beliau sakit kepala.

Tapi hal yang paling tak terduga, beliau justru mengelus kepalaku.

"Jangan pikirkan kata-kata kakakmu, Tetsuya." Ayah menghela napas. "Ayah tahu kau tidak cukup mampu menerima beban seberat itu."

Detik itu, aku ingin menangis.

Mungkin masih ada harapan. Aku masih diinginkan. Keluargaku masih bisa diselamatkan. Ayah mungkin sudah memaafkanku.

Aku buru-buru mengangkat kepala dengan senyum siap terkembang. Tapi yang aku dapati justru punggung Ayah yang bergerak menjauh, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku mencelos.

Mungkin aku yang kurang pintar. Jadi aku terlambat sadar kalau kata-kata Ayah sepenuhnya bermakna kekecewaan.

Aku, anak laki-laki. Usia 10 tahun. Tubuh mungil dan ringkih. Gampang sakit sejak kecil. Tak mengidap penyakit berbahaya, tapi terlalu gampang tumbang. Mungkin bagi seorang bintang kepolisian, aku anak yang tidak bisa diharapkan.

Lalu semua mengalir seperti yang aku takutkan.

Diacuhkan. Diabaikan. Tak dilihat. Enggan didengar.

Rumah tak lagi menjadi medan perang amarah, memang. Tapi lebih dingin daripada puncak Everest. Seperti tak ada kehidupan, meski beberapa nyawa masih terlihat berlalu-lalang. Namun tak ada koneksi, karena setiap nyawa sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

Jika tak ada Sei-kun, aku hampir yakin kalau aku akan segera hilang kewarasan. Melebur menjadi satu dalam kegelapan yang sengaja aku ciptakan di dalam kamar.

Tapi tiap kali aku masuk ke kamarku saat malam, Sei-kun sudah ada di sana. Terkadang duduk santai di balkon. Kadang bermain ponsel sambil berbaring di ranjangku. Pernah sekali Sei-kun sampai tertidur bersamaku.

Aku tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana Sei-kun pindah dari kamarnya di seberang dengan selamat sampai kamarku. Entah Sei-kun memanjat tembok pembatas di bawah. Atau malah langsung merayapi pohon sakura tua di depan balkon kamarnya, yang dahan-dahan besarnya menjorok kemana-mana sampai ke balkon kamarku.

Sei-kun yang menemaiku. Menjagaku. Mendengar seluruh keluh kesahku. Inginku. Harapku. Cita-cita sederhanaku. Bahkan menerima setiap isak tangisku.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tetsuya." Sei-kun berjanji. "Karena itu, Tetsuya juga harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku."

 **oo0oo**

"Ayah akan menikah lagi."

JDUK!

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja. Keningku berdenyut nyeri. Sontak menghilangkan seluruh stok kantuk yang aku kumpulkan sejak guru bahasa melangkah masuk kelas.

Cuma satu kalimat singkat. Tapi sanggup mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Menyusup masuk dalam mimpi. Menghantui tidurku dan membuatku insomnia akut selama berhari-hari. Praktis memperkeruh otakku yang tidak lagi jernih.

Sialan!

"Ayah melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Kau butuh figur seorang ibu, Tetsuya."

 _Bullshit!_

Kenapa baru sekarang? Setelah 5 tahun mengacuhkanku tanpa perhatian layaknya orang tua, kenapa baru sekarang terpikir aku butuh seorang ibu? Setelah begitu lama Ayah melihatku sebagai penyebab kematian Ibu, kenapa sekarang beliau merasa aku perlu ibu baru?

Lagipula, ibuku sudah lama tiada. Dijemput Malaikat Maut lantaran melindungi anak kecil tak tahu diuntung yang sialanya, darah dagingnya sendiri.

Semua hujatan pembuat sakit jiwa itu, apa Ayah lupa?!

Aku ingin menyumpah, mengutuk, apa saja. Tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu juga sampai kalap di dalam kelas. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang, tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Aku pasti sempat menggeram tanpa sadar, karena Kise-kun yang duduk di sebelah kananku sampai bertanya, "Kurokocchi kenapa-ssu? Baik-baik saja-ssu?"

Suara cempreng Kise-kun menyadarkan semua orang di kelas, termasuk Pak Guru. Aku jadi pusat perhatian dalam sekejap. Aomine-kun yang duduk di belakangku sampai terbangun dari tidur dan ikut mengintip dari balik bahuku. Sementara Kagami-kun, yang duduk di depanku bahkan memeriksa keningku.

"Kau sakit, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami-kun.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku berdiri, lalu minta ijin keluar kelas pada Pak Guru. Wajahku pasti benar-benar pucat, karena Pak Guru langsung memberi ijin begitu saja tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

Destinasi pertama, toilet. Aku membasuh wajahku berkali-kali. Saat menatap wajahku sendiri di cermin, aku melihat kekosongan. Lubang hitam yang menganga di dalam mataku.

Jelas kondisiku sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan belajar. Jadi aku putuskan ke atap agar aku bisa sendirian. Aku sengaja menghindari UKS. Dokter UKS sangat rajin menjaga teritorinya. Kalau ke sana, aku pasti batal menenangkan diri.

Sampai di atap, aku langsung menuju sudut terpencil di bawah teras penyangga tandon air. Satu-satunya tempat teduh di tempat itu. Juga tempat ternyaman lantaran keberadaan sofa merah bekas tengah menunggu.

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke permukaan sofa yang tak lagi sanggup memantul maksimal.

Sofa merah ini aku temukan di gudang. Tanpa dibantu siapa pun, aku menariknya keluar. Banting tulang sampai tetes peluh terakhir. Sei-kun saja sampai bersiul salut dan memuji usahaku. Meski dia tahu, tempat ini aku jadikan markas saat aku ingin bolos kelas.

Ah, sejujurnya aku butuh Sei-kun sekarang.

Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan. Kami terpisah kelas. Sei-kun di kelas unggulan. Dan meski masih kelas 1, Sei-kun sudah ditunjuk menjadi anggota OSIS. Ada lebih banyak hal yang harus Sei-kun pikirkan.

Mendadak aku ingat brosur yang aku lepas dari mading saat perjalanan ke atap. Aku mengeluarkannya dari saku celana, lalu menggelarnya di sofa.

Akan ada festival musim panas di kuil besar di kota sebelah. Dan akan semakin meriah karena diadakan juga lomba kembang api di sana.

Aku menghela napas. Lalu menghempaskan punggungku ke sandaran, sambil menutup mata.

' _Kembang api. Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat kembang api?'_

 **oo0oo**

 _Dia memahamiku, bahkan tanpa perlu bertanya._

Aku mengecek ranselku sekali lagi.

Semua keperluan untuk perjalanan jauh sudah masuk. Termasuk stok baju ganti, peralatan mandi, dan bekal makanan sementara.

Aku menghela napas saat menatap beberapa potong _cheese cake_ ikut menghuni kotak bekalku. Aku tidak suka _cheese cake_ sebenarnya. Aku penggemar _vanilla cake._

Tapi Chihiro-nii sangat suka _cheese cake._ Dan jiwa anak-anakku berpikir, Chihiro-nii akan lebih sering pulang kalau aku menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya di rumah.

Aku mati-matian menyisihkan uang sakuku yang tidak seberapa untuk membeli _cheese cake_ paling lezat di toko langganan Ibu. Aku sampai belajar langsung membuat _cheese cake_ pada Mama Sei-kun saat _cheese cake_ yang aku beli tetap utuh dan sama sekali tak tersentuh.

Tentu saja harapanku belum juga terkabul.

Dan semakin jauh dari kemungkinan terkabul saat Chihiro-nii memutuskan keluar dari rumah begitu lulus SMA. Demi memenuhi panggilan jiwanya. Begitu dia berkata.

Chihiro-nii tidak kuliah. Dia memilih jalan hidup sebagai musisi dari titik terbawah.

Chihiro-nii tidak menginginkan siapa pun mengintervensi hidupnya. Tidak juga Ayah. Apalagi aku.

Aku bertanya-tanya. Apa sebaiknya aku mampir ke tempat Chihiro-nii juga? Sekedar menyapa, lalu memberi kabar soal Ayah yang akan menikah lagi, meski aku tahu Chihiro-nii sama sekali tak peduli.

Aku tau, seharusnya aku menyerah. Hanya saja, aku terlanjur tidak tahu caranya menyerah.

Aku menjejalkan kotak bekal itu ke dalam ransel. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal lain. Aku harus secepatnya buron dari rumah sebelum waktu memutuskan berhenti berpihak padaku.

Aku menyambar jaket kesayanganku, lalu memakainya secepat kilat. Aku memanggul ransel sambil berjalan menuju pintu geser balkon kamarku. Aku menatap ke balkon seberang, dan terkejut saat mendapati penghuninya berdiri di sana. Dengan penampilan yang nyaris sama seperti penampilanku.

Sei-kun juga tampak terkejut. Telunjuk kirinya menempel di bibir, sementara telunjuk kanannya menunjuk-nujuk ke tanah.

' _Ke bawah, sekarang juga!'_

Aku mengangguk paham. Lalu secepatnya memanjat pagar balkon dan mendarat di atap sambil berusaha keras agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Aku berjingkat-jingkat menyusuri atap. Lalu meluncur ke bawah sambil memeluk pipa air.

Sekali ini, aku bersyukur tubuhku kecil dan ringan.

Saat kakiku menyentuh tanah, Sei-kun tengah memanjat tembok pembatas pekarangan rumah.

"Tetsuya, apa _tepatnya_ yang mau kau lakukan?" Sei-kun bertanya sambil berbisik.

"Sei-kun juga." Balasku tak mau kalah. "Apa _tepatnya_ yang mau Sei-kun lakukan?"

Sei-kun justru menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sementara aku juga hanya balas menatap.

Entah bagaimana, muncul pemahaman, bahkan tanpa penjelasan.

Sei-kun menggamit jemariku. Lalu berkata sambil menatap tepat ke retinaku. "Kita pergi sama-sama."

Tak perlu menunggu anggukan, karena sepasang tungkai kecilku sudah bergerak sendiri mengikuti tarikan.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan sepasang remaja 15 tahun yang tertekan oleh kenyataan?

Mempecundangi diri sendiri karena harapan jauh berbeda dari ekspektasi. Berjibaku menggenggam asa dalam mimpi-mimpi kecil sementara debur masalah bertubi-tubi menggerus cadas dan menjadikannya kerikil. Memaksa jiwa-jiwa rapuh menyelamatkan diri meski tahu realita kejam tak berhenti menghantui.

Kami lari berdua.

Menjadi pengecut menyedihkan. Berdalih mencari pencerahan. Meski nyatanya, kami enggan mengakui, kami tak mampu menghadapi ujian.

Setidaknya, kami tidak sendirian. Masih ada teman yang bersedia berdiri berdampingan. Masih ada jemari hangat yang bisa digenggam.

Malam itu, jemari kami tak lekang bertautan.

 **oo0oo**

Aku menatap lautan hitam di atas kepalaku.

Sei-kun memilihkan _spot_ terbaik untuk menikmati kembang api. Anak tangga teratas tepat di pintu masuk halaman kuil. Tempatnya sepi. Tak ada seorang pengunjung pun yang mau repot-repot naik setinggi ini.

Lomba kembang api baru akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Aku merogoh ranselku, dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal. Aku membuka kotak itu, dan mengangsurkannya pada Sei-kun.

"Lebih baik makan daripada diam." Kataku.

Sei-kun mendengus, lalu mengambil sepotong _cheese cake._ Aku mengambil sepotong _vanilla cake,_ lalu menyimpan kotak bekal di pangkuanku. Aku baru memasukkan gigitan pertamaku saat telingaku menangkap bunyi berdesing seperti tembakan peluru.

Aku mendongak tepat saat kembang api pertama meledak di langit.

Letupan-letupan kecilnya menyebarkan berbagai macam warna. Membentuk bermacam-macam pola. Disusul rentetan kembang api berikutnya. Tak ada yang lebih indah menjadi penghias langit, sampai-sampai aku bayangkan bintang pun merasa iri.

Dan aku terpesona. _Vanilla cake_ di tanganku terlupakan begitu saja.

Aku baru sadar saat telunjuk Sei-kun mengelus pipiku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sei-kun tersenyum padaku.

Saat itu, aku lupa caranya menarik napas. Mata belang Sei-kun seperti mengurungku. Memenjarakan pergerakanku. Praktis melumpuhkanku.

Yang aku rasakan berikutnya, tumbukan lembut di bibirku. Begitu lembut sampai aku tergoda memejamkan mataku. Hanya saja, Sei-kun lebih dulu menjauh.

Kilau di iris belang itu menyadarkanku. Sei-kun, baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamaku.

Pipiku mendadak panas. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau melakukan apa. Yang muncul di kepalaku hanya menyumpal mulutku dengan _vanilla cake_ lagi.

Tapi yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh tak terduga.

Jemari Sei-kun di pipiku merayap ke leherku, lalu berhenti di tengkukku. Aku tidak bisa memproses apapun saat tumbukan lembut itu kembali mendarat di bibirku.

Kali ini, bukan sekedar menumbuk.

Bibirku dikulum. Lalu dilumat. Dihisap seperti mau dimakan. Kepalaku sudah kosong melompong. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa mulutku malah terbuka saat bibirku dijilat.

Sesuatu yang hangat, lembut, kenyal, tapi nakal masuk dan menggoda lidahku. Lalu menjelajahi mulutku. Aku ingin mengusirnya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku sudah hampir kehabisan napas. Aku bisa mati kalau terus begini.

Seolah mengerti, _tamu_ nakal itu akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan jejak berupa seuntai tipis benang basah transparan yang menjuntai. Namun lidahku kehilangan potongan _vanilla cake_ yang belum sempat aku telan sedari tadi.

Sei-kun _mencurinya_.

Sementara kembang api kesekian puluh meledak di langit, aku merasakan ledakan kembang api pribadi tengah terjadi.

Di kepalaku. Di dadaku. Di perutku. Di seluruh tubuhku.

 **oo0oo**

 _Satu-satunya tempatku bersandar. Kami, saling bersandar._

Pasca malam kembang api itu, kami luntang-lantung berdua seperti orang hilang. Keliling kota tetangga dengan jemari bertautan. Sama sekali tak terlepas, meski ratusan mata menghujani kami dengan nafsu menguliti.

Kami tengah mencari bahagia berdua.

Saat kami pulang 2 hari kemudian, berharap keadaan menjadi lebih baik selama kami tinggalkan, yang kami dapatkan justru tamparan.

Sei-kun diseret paksa. Aku diadili di ruang keluarga.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Ibu tiada, Ayah menyentuhku. Bukan dengan tangan. Tapi dengan rotan. Cuma satu sabetan di masing-masing betis. Tapi cukup untuk melukis memar dan bilur perih melintang di kulitku yang putih.

Aku naik ke kamarku dengan kaki gemetar. Gelap yang langsung menyapa saat pintu terbuka. Aku sepenuhnya berharap, Sei-kun sudah ada di sana, seperti biasa.

Tapi Sei-kun tidak ada.

Aku melepas jinsku susah payah. Gesekan fabrik dan kulitku yang terluka membuatku menggigit bibir. Aku mengobati lukaku sendiri. Mengompres memarnya yang masih merah dengan air dingin. Lalu membalurkan obat antiseptik. Sambil menahan tangis.

Pintu geser balkonku tiba-tiba berderak terbuka. Sei-kun berdiri di sana. Tubuhnya bersandar di pintu kaca. Tangannya memegangi perut. Sei-kun berjalan sempoyongan menyeberangi ruangan. Lalu ambruk di sebelahku.

Hatiku mencelos.

Pipinya merah. Mencetak cap 5 jari bekas tamparan. Pelipisnya lebam. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Dan mungkin masih ada lagi lebam di tempat yang lain.

Aku buru-buru mengganti air dingin dengan yang baru. Aku merawat luka Sei-kun sebisaku. Menyeka darahnya. Mengompres pipi dan pelipisnya. Sei-kun meringis sakit saat aku menekan rahangnya.

"Sakitkah?" Lirihku, menahan tangis.

Sei-kun hanya menatapku tanpa menjawab. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya. Luka berdarah di iris belangnya. Luka yang tak berwujud. Tak punya bentuk. Tak kasat mata. Tak punya rupa. Tapi sakitnya jelas lebih parah daripada _borok_ bernanah.

Lalu tetes pertama bening itu turun. Mengalir begitu lembut, menggurat luka yang baru. Di pipiku. Di pipi Sei-kun.

Anganku jelas masih di awang-awang saat wajahku bergerak maju. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku mengecup bibir Sei-kun.

Aku tak menyangka Sei-kun justru membalas. Sei-kun melumat bibirku. Satu tangannya menarik pinggangku. Tangan yang lain membelai pipiku.

Aku mengecap asin. Juga rasa besi.

Lalu kami lupa waktu.

Sudah lewat berapa menit. Sudah habis berapa ciuman. Sudah sesak berapa hembus napas.

Hanya mengikuti naluri. Kedua lenganku mengalung erat di leher Sei-kun. Sei-kun memelukku lekat di pangkuan kakinya yang bersila. Kami sejenak menjauh, hanya untuk memulai ciuman yang baru.

Malam itu, kami berbagi segalanya. Meski tanpa satu pun kata.

Melepas luka. Berpijak air mata.

 **oo0oo**

 _Kami berubah. Semua berubah._

Di mataku, Sei-kun menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya dengan cara yang sama.

Pada setiap tingkahnya. Kibasan tangannya. Langkah kakinya. Gerak bibirnya. Kerling matanya. Bahkan helai rambutnya. Bisa membuat sekujur tubuhku meletup-letup tak berdaya. Padahal aku sudah melihatnya jutaan kali sejak TK.

Wajahnya muncul tiap detik di kepalaku. Bahkan berjasa menikung mimpi-mimpi burukku. Dan praktis membuatku terjangkit bermacam-macam gangguan kronis.

Pipi panas. Kepala mendidih. Punggung gerah. Jantung maraton. Perut melilit.

Sei-kun membuatku sakit.

Seharusnya aku marah. Tapi aku justru terlena.

Dadaku gempa tiap kali Sei-kun mendekat. Wajahku hangus hanya gara-gara siluetnya tertangkap mata.

Hingga kontak fisik sederhana pun terasa sangat luar biasa.

Elusan di kepala. Acakan di rambut. Jentikan di dahi. Rangkulan di bahu. Bahkan sentuhan tak direncanakan di ujung jari.

Entah bagaimana, semua seakan tersinkronisasi otomatis. Mengakrabkan diri dengan harmoni liar dari dalam hati. Sentuhan ringan beranjak semakin dalam.

Elusan menjadi kecupan di puncak kepala. Jentikan dahi berubah kecupan mesra. Rangkulan berkembang pelukan manja. Pipi tak luput dicumbu. Bibir tak lekang berpagut.

Praktis menghadirkan makna yang lain. Mencipta sensasi yang asing. Gelitik yang menyenangkan. Membuncah indah. Merangkum bahagia. Namun juga nyeri yang mencekik sakit saat menuntut lebih.

Pertemuan kulit dengan kulit. Bercampur peluh dengan peluh. Membaur aroma tubuh. Menyatu dalam rengkuh. Mengumandang lenguh ketika logika kami terlempar jauh.

Saat satu sisi begitu mencandu, sisi yang lain menjeritkan tabu.

Seketika aku sadar apa yang terjadi padaku. Secepat itu pula gamang menghantam hatiku. Sisi tabu mengambil alih. Congkak mengangkat alis, memekik satu tanya paling sederhana.

' _Apa artinya keintiman itu?'_

Dan aku tidak punya jawaban. Bagiku, ini bukan masalah personal. Aku tidak akan bisa menjawab, jika Sei-kun tak membantu memberi pencerahan.

Dalam kebingungan itu, aku panik.

Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi Sei-kun? Bisa jadi Sei-kun tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dan menganggap bahwa semua itu sesuatu yang sangat biasa.

' _Bagian mana yang biasa dari dua remaja laki-laki yang berciuman sampai saling menelanjangi dan berakhir salah satunya dimasuki?'_

Aku terhantam telak.

Aku semakin panik. Sikapku mendadak berubah. Aku memalingkan wajah saat Sei-kun mendekatkan wajah. Aku mengarang alasan untuk menghindar. Bahkan saat Sei-kun melambaikan tangan padaku dari ujung lorong, aku memilih kabur.

Aku merentang jarak. Yang justru berbalik membuatku sesak. Tapi aku takut Sei-kun tahu. Aku khawatir Sei-kun melihat. Aku cemas Sei-kun mendengar.

Sampai di titik ketika badai itu tak lagi mampu kubendung, aku menyerah.

Aku menunggunya selesai rapat OSIS sore itu. Sei-kun datang dengan senyum simpul. Dan tanpa menunggu apapun, Sei-kun menyambar bibirku. _French kiss_ seperti biasa, sampai nyaris kehabisan udara.

"Rapat OSIS sialan!" Sei-kun mengumpat. Wajahnya bersembunyi di leherku. Sesekali mengendus dan mengecup ringan kulitku.

Sei-kun mengangkat wajahnya, lalu berbisik di depan bibirku. "Aku butuh _doping,_ Tetsuya."

Iris belang itu berkilat nakal. Tanpa membiarkan aku menjawab, Sei-kun bergerak lebih cepat. Memerangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya. Satu tangannya aktif meraba-raba. Mencari celah di antara kancing-kancing kemejaku.

Sei-kun berhenti saat aku menyentak dadanya menjauh. Sei-kun menatapku dengan alis berkerut tidak suka. "Ada apa?"

Aku nekat menantang matanya.

"Sei-kun." Lirihku. "Apa artinya ini?"

Kedua bulir beda warnanya melebar. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Rahangnya mengeras.

Tak mendapat jawaban, aku kembali melempar tanya, nyaris tanpa suara.

"Kita ini... apa?"

Detik-detik yang menakutkan. Hening yang menyakitkan. Aku tak pernah menyangka, bahwa pada akhirnya, Sei-kun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ayah dan kakakku.

Sei-kun memunggungiku. Pilar tegak itu berpaling dariku, bergerak menjauhiku.

Sudah karamkah harapanku?

 _Karena,_ _sungguh. Aku tidak pernah berencana jatuh cinta padanya._

 **oo0oo**

"Kenalkan, Tetsuya. Dia pacarku."

Lantai keramik padat di kelasku tidak sedang rubuh. Tapi kenapa, aku justru merasa tengah terperosok jatuh?

Setelah nyaris sebulan berlalu sejak hari itu. Dengan saling menghindar. Saling membuang muka. Merentang spasi selebar-lebarnya. Meski di satu pihak aku tetap berharap segera mendapat jawab dan kepastian.

Tapi, inikah yang harus aku telan? Harus sepahit inikah? Harus segetir inikah? Setelah semua yang kami lalui bersama?

Bagiku, Sei-kun sudah hampir menjadi segalanya. Dan aku sepenuhnya berharap, bahkan bermimpi, hadirku juga memiliki arti yang sama untuknya.

Jika ternyata sama sekali tak terkabul... salahnya di mana?

Aku gigit lidahku. Hanya agar aku tidak menyembur untaian kecewa. Hanya agar bisa mengubur tangis. Agar tidak meracuni mereka yang tengah berbahagia.

Dengan segenap sisa tenaga aku mengulas senyum. Bersama setitik basah meluruh, aku memaksakan teguh.

"Selamat, Sei-kun."

Sei-kun bahkan membuang muka. Sei-kun tak ingin melihatku. Aku tersenyum untuk terakhir kali. Lalu menyeret langkah gontai.

Sampai di kamar, aku ambruk di balik pintu yang tertutup. Pintu kaca geser balkonku membingkai balkon di seberang. Menyuguhkan satu-satunya pemandangan _gerbang rasa_ ku. Satu-satunya tempat _sang penjaga_ segalaku bersandar.

Namun sekarang, tempat itu bukan lagi untukku. Dan tak akan pernah jadi milikku.

Karenanya, aku menangis. Menyesali lancang mulutku mempertanyakan alasan, yang terkadang tak perlu diucapkan jika dampaknya bisa sebegini menghancurkan.

Aku memukuli dada. Mencengkeram rambut kepala. Berharap pedihnya lepas tak berbekas. Memohon sakitnya tak menggurat luka baru di hatiku yang menolak kebas.

 _Dia memang berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanku._

 _Tapi aku luput memperhitungakan, bahwa mungkin di masa depan, dia punya tempat lain untuk dituju._

 **oo0oo**

Ternyata aku manangis sampai ketiduran.

Kepalaku berputar saat aku berusaha berdiri. Aku berpegangan pada apapun yang bisa aku raih dan menyeret kakiku ke kamar mandi. Aku membasuh wajah, lalu mengganti seragamku dengan kaus.

Di luar sudah gelap. Aku lupa belum menyalakan lampu. Tapi saat aku memasuki dapur, aku tak menyangka akan mendapati seseorang di sana, berdiri di depan kulkas.

"Chihiro-nii?" Panggilku tak yakin.

Orang itu hanya melirik sebatas bahu, lalu mendecih. "Aku pikir kau tak ada di sini."

Aku mengacuhkan nada sarkas kakakku.

"Chihiro-nii lapar? Aku belum memasak. Aku akan masak sekarang kalau Chihiro-nii mau menunggu." Aku meracau sambil mengambil panci dan penggorengan. "Oh iya, ada _cheese cake_ kesukaan Chihiro-nii untuk mengganjal perut di kulkas."

"Tidak perlu." Sahut kakakku dingin.

Saat aku menoleh, Chihiro-nii sudah sampai di ambang pintu dapur.

"Aku tidak mau menyentuh apapun yang sudah kau sentuh."

Aku menggigit bibir, lalu memaksakan senyum. Berusaha mengabaikan nyeri yang digores kakakku sendiri.

"Chihiro-nii, Ayah akan menikah lagi."

Chihiro-nii berhenti sedetik. Lalu kembali melangkah sambil berkata. "Aku tidak peduli. Katakan padanya aku tidak akan datang."

Dapur kembali sunyi. Aku kehilangan alasan untuk memasak. Aku mengambil stok _vanilla cake_ dan susu vanilla kotak dari kulkas, lalu kembali ke kamarku.

Aku berhenti di bawah tangga hanya untuk melihat kegelapan tengah mengurungku. Chihiro-nii tidak ada di mana-mana. Tidak juga di kamarnya. Aku putuskan membiarkan rumah tetap gelap seperti ini. Sudah biasa.

Aku naik ke ranjangku. Bersila di sana. Sementara otakku tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa. Aku menjejalkan paksa potong demi potong _vanilla cake_ ke dalam mulutku. Hanya agar aku mampu bertahan hidup sehari lagi. Meski kudapan favoritku itu mendadak terasa sangat hambar.

Aku putusakan tidak akan tumbang. Tidak sekarang.

Mataku bergulir ke luar. Lagi-lagi menatap balkon seberang. Berharap menemukan sedikit saja tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Tapi nihil. Balkon itu gelap. Gordennya bahkan tertutup rapat.

Aku tersenyum getir. Aku menggigit bibir, saat air mataku kembali mengalir.

Kenapa masih sebegini beraninya aku berharap Sei-kun datang? Padahal aku jelas tahu, kamarku bukan lagi menjadi tempatnya pulang.

 **oo0oo**

Aku bermimpi.

Aku berdiri di taman yang dipenuhi bunga. Terhampar begitu luas ke segala penjuru arah. Sampai ujungnya tak terlihat, tenggelam di batas cakrawala.

Aku melangkah menyusuri hamparan rumput di kakiku. Aku terus melangkah tanpa tahu arah. Hanya melangkah, sampai aku melihatnya di sana.

Berdiri tegak menantang angin. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Sepasang kelinci bermain di dekat kakinya. Beberapa ekor burung berkicau di sekitarnya. Seekor yang berwarna biru bahkan sudah bertengger nyaman di pundaknya.

Dalam segala pesona, dia manusia paling rupawan yang pernah ada.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Melenggang ragu saat menyapanya. "Sei-kun?"

Dia berpaling padaku. Menatapku dengan binar rindu. Bibirnya mengulum senyum teduh.

Sementara aku masih terpana, Sei-kun merentangkan kedua langannya. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa ada suara.

' _Kemari, Tetsuya.'_

Aku mendapati kakiku berlari. Begitu ringan seolah tengah melayang. Sampai jarak satu lompatan, aku lemparkan tubuhku ke dadanya. Sei-kun sigap menangkapku dengan kedua lengan kokohnya.

Dalam maya yang terasa nyata, aku merasakan hangat. Hangat yang familiar. Hangat yang aku rindukan. Hangat tubuh Sei-kun.

Tiba-tiba saja dadaku kembali sesak. Aku kembali terisak. Ingat bahwa dada ini bukan lagi untukku. Putus asa karena dada ini bahkan menolak hadirku.

Hanya agar tekanan ini berkurang, aku memaksakan diri merangkum seluruh kosakata rasaku dalam satu bahasa.

"Cinta." Suaraku serak. "Sei-kun, aku mencintaimu."

Aku pecah saat itu juga.

Sei-kun tersenyum. Wajahnya dikaburkan bulir air di pelupuk mataku. Tapi telapak hangat Sei-kun menangkup wajahku. Untuk sesaat aku merasakan hembus napasnya menyapu halus pipiku.

Lalu aku merasakan lagi tumbukan lembut itu.

Rasanya begitu serupa, sampai aku bertanya-tanya apakah ini mimpi atau nyata.

Seberkas putih tiba-tiba menerpa. Perlahan beranjak semakin terang. Memaksa mataku menutup lantaran tak mampu menerima.

Saat kembali kubuka mataku, aku sudah kembali ke kamarku. Bergelung di atas ranjangku. Dengan selimut membungkus sampai pundakku.

Aku menggeliat bangun. Menatap keluar, dan mendapati pagi telah datang.

Kicauan burung bersahutan ramai. Kamarku terang oleh cahaya mentari. Berkas-berkas panjangnya membentuk pilar-pilar miring lantaran melewati ventilasi.

Saat itu, aku dituntut menyadari.

Ternyata memang mimpi.

 **oo0oo**

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berangkat sekolah sendirian. Sei-kun tidak datang menjemputku. Dan tidak akan lagi datang menjemputku.

Kalau dipikir, akan ada banyak _'pertama kalinya'_ mulai sekarang. Karena sudah terlalu banyak hal yang menjadi kebiasaan. Tapi sekarang, kondisi kami tidak lagi sama. Semua berubah. Aku hanya harus membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan yang baru.

Itu yang terbaik. Untukku. Untuk Sei-kun.

Mungkin aku melamun sepanjang perjalanan. Aku baru sadar kalau sudah sampai gerbang saat seseorang menerjangku, memeluk pundakku dari belakang.

"KUROKOCCHIIII..." Si suara cempreng supersonik menjerit memekakkan telingaku. "MORNIIIIING!"

"Selamat pagi juga, Kise-kun." Balasku setengah hati, sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang nyaris mencekik leherku. Aku sering bertanya-tanya. Ini lengan manusia atau tentakel gurita? Kekuatan belitannya setara ular piton.

"Eh, Kise-kun. Bisa tolong lepaskan..." Pintaku nyaris tersedak, saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan lintah itu menjauh sendiri dari leherku.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau mau mematahkan leher Tetsu?"

Ini dia. Sang pahlawan tiba. Meski terlambat, setidaknya Aomine-kun datang di saat yang tepat. Karena nyawaku sudah di ambang 'selamat'.

"Daikicchi mengganggu-ssu!" Mulut Kise-kun cemberut. "Bilang saja kalau cemburu-ssu!"

"Cih! Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Aomine-kun mendengus dengan suara malas. "Sementara aku tahu, sampai kiamat pun, Tetsu tidak akan pernah mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Daikicchi jahat-ssu!" Kise-kun mewek, bibirnya semakin manyun. "Daikicchi mau putus-ssu?"

"Jangan majukan bibirmu di depanku, Ryota!" Aomine-kun meraih kepala Kise-kun, lalu menggusak rambutnya sayang. "Kau mengundang, huh? Aku tidak keberatan, _kissing_ di depan umum."

Wajah Kise-kun kontan mengepulkan asap. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sampai di depan loker, kami bertemu dengan Kagami-kun yang juga baru sampai.

"Kagami-kun, selamat pagi." Aku menyapa.

"Selamat pagi." Mata Kagami-kun memicing padaku. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Kuroko? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Kagami-kun mengambil rahangku, lalu menghadapkannya ke kanan kiri. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa telunjuknya mengelus pipiku.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku sambil menyingkirkan tanganya sehalus mungkin. Aku tidak ingin Kagami-kun tersinggung, meski aku sendiri tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu." Kagami-kun mengacak rambutnya. "Tumben kau berangkat bersama meraka. Di mana Aka..."

"AKASHICCHI, SELAMAT PAGIII..."

Pekikan Kise-kun membuatku memalingkan muka serta merta, menghadap ke pintu masuk. Dan aku langsung menyesal setelahnya.

Sei-kun berdiri di sana. Seseorang berdiri lekat di sampingnya. Aku langsung menundukkan kepala. Lagi-lagi menyesal karena mataku langsung hinggap ke tangan mereka yang bergandengan.

Aku menghadapkan wajahku ke mana saja. Asal mereka berdua tidak tertangkap mata.

Sakit rasanya ditampar kenyataan, bahwa sampai kapan pun, jemari yang mengisi sela-sela jemari Sei-kun bukan lagi jemariku.

Tidak ada yang menyapa Sei-kun setelah itu. Sei-kun melewati kami begitu saja. Membuat kepala ketiga temanku berputar mengikuti gerak-geriknya, dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka.

Udara seolah menolak aku hirup, saat Sei-kun mendadak berhenti di depanku. Aku tidak mau memikirkan seberapa dekatnya kami, sampai-sampai puncak kepalaku terasa dihembus halus udara hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

Daripada salam, sapaan itu lebih seperti tusukan pedang bergerigi ke jantungku. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke loker di belakang, sepenuhnya berharap tubuhku tidak ambruk.

Hening meraja setelahnya. Sampai lirih suara Kise-kun mengudara.

"Eh, itu siapa-ssu?" Bahkan tanyanya dipekati ragu. "Yang digandeng Akashicchi?"

Ketiga temanku menatapku, menunggu jawaban. Aku berdiri tegak susah payah. Setelah memastikan paru-paruku terisi cukup udara, aku menjawab pelan. "Pacar Sei-kun yang baru."

Dalam hati, aku menghitung.

1... 2... 3...

"HAAAHH?"

 **oo0oo**

Efeknya sungguh buruk. Pengumuman itu.

Belum habis setengah waktu sekolah, aku sudah ingin lari. Aku gagal berkonsentrasi. Otakku kacau. Pikiranku melayang ke tempat lain.

Kise-kun tidak berhenti merecokiku. Menginterogasiku soal kronologi kasus pacar baru Sei-kun. Bertanya kapan kami putus, sementara kami tidak pernah jadian. Bahkan saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung, Kise-kun tetap tidak menyerah.

Berbisik-bisik "Ssstt... sssttt, Khurokhocchiii..." di telingaku sampai ditegur guru. Menusuk-nusuk lenganku dengan ujung pulpen. Sampai menimpukiku dengan bundelan kertas lusuh bertabur tulisan cakar ayam. Semua berakhir dengan hukuman berdiri di depan _whiteboard_.

Suasana hatiku semakin buruk saat melihat ke halaman, mataku langsung menemukan Sei-kun. Dia tengah menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku menjauh dari jendela sebentar, lalu kembali melongok ke luar. Sei-kun masih ada di sana. Dengan posisi yang sama. Dengan arah tatapan yang sama.

Sontak aku melejit dari kursi. Guru menatapku galak dari depan kelas. Aku buru-buru menyelamatkan diri dengan mengarang alasan tengah merasa kurang sehat.

Aku terdampar di toilet. Membasuh wajahku sampai kemejaku ikut basah. Saat aku mengangkat kepala, Sei-kun sudah berdiri di belakangku.

Baru saja aku akan berbalik, bersiap kabur, Sei-kun sudah lebih dulu memelukku. Praktis menjepit tubuhku dengan wastafel di depan dan dadanya di belakang.

Tubuhku berubah sekaku fosil. Aku bernapas pendek-pendek. Tersendat-sendat seperti penderita asma kronis. Bibir bawahku tergigit sampai perih. Aku tidak bisa...

"Aakkhh!" Aku mengerang tertahan.

Sei-kun menghisap leherku, lalu menggigitnya. Dihisap lagi, lalu digigit lagi.

Otakku terlalu kosong bahkan hanya untuk mengingat cara berhitung yang baik dan benar. Yang artinya, aku alpa menghitung berapa kali Sei-kun menghisap dan menggigit leherku.

Yang aku tahu, saat Sei-kun melepasku, satu titik di leherku berdenyut ngilu.

Sei-kun pergi tanpa menjejak sepatah pun kata.

Aku meluruh ke lantai setengah basah. Nyaris kehabisan tenaga. Mataku berkaca-kaca.

 **oo0oo**

Perjuanganku pulang ke rumah sungguh tidak mudah.

Langkahku gontai seperti orang mabuk. Pandanganku kosong layaknya orang gila. Wajahku pasti sepucat penderita kanker stadium akhir dan tinggal tunggu mati.

Entah bagaimana, aku selamat sampai halaman rumah. Aku meraih gagang pintu, dan baru sadar pintu rumahku tidak lagi terkunci.

Baru saja terbersit di kepalaku soal maling, saat mataku menangkap 2 pasang sepatu berjajar rapi. Sepasang sepatu laki-laki, yang sangat aku kenal milik Ayah. Satunya, sepasang sepatu wanita.

Firasatku buruk.

Dan langsung terjawab di ruang tamu.

Ayahku duduk bersama seorang wanita cantik. Posturnya bagus dan senyumnya manis. Tapi aku justru merasa ada taring drakula yang terselip di antara deretan giginya.

"Duduk, Tetsuya." Perintah ayahku.

Hatiku memekikkan penolakan, tapi kakiku seolah disetir dengan _remote control._

"Kenalkan, calon istri Ayah." Ayahku mengumumkan. "Ibu barumu."

Telingaku berdenging. Kepalaku luar biasa pening. Jantungku berontak ingin melompat keluar.

Suara wanita itu, yang tengah berbicara padaku, timbul tenggelam seperti disapu angin puting beliung.

"Pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan minggu depan."

Di 1 detik yang meremukkan, aku nyaris berharap jantungku benar-benar melompat keluar.

"Pastikan kau datang!"

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak sanggup menerima informasi apapun lagi.

"Tapi Chihiro-nii tidak akan datang." Suaraku keluar lebih lantang dari yang aku harapkan.

Ayahku bungkam sejenak. Lalu menegakkan punggung, dan menjawab dengan intonasi yang belum pernah aku dengar.

"Kakakmu pengecualian. Dia sudah mengecewakan. Jadi kau, Tetsuya, satu-satunya putraku yang tersisa, jangan ikuti jejak kakakmu! Jangan buat ayahmu kecewa lebih dari ini!"

Tepat setelah Ayah menjatuhkan harga mati, aku berlari menuju kamarku. Mengurung diri dalam kegelapan di ambang obsolut. Meraung, memekik, menjerit. Sampai tenggorokanku terserang panas dan perih.

Dua kali.

Dipaksa mengenal dua orang yang tak pernah aku harap hadir seumur hidup.

Dua kali.

Dihujam tepat di pusat denyut aku mereguk hidup.

Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada hidupku? Pada keluargaku? Padaku? Kutukan macam apa yang tengah aku hadapi?

Di tengah lelahku berjuang tetap teguh, di ambang batas sadarku, aku melihat sesosok bayangan gelap muncul. Membuka pintu balkonku. Melangkah mendekatiku.

Aku sudah pasrah jika bayangan itu ternyata seorang pembunuh.

Tapi yang aku dapat justru pelukan. Sepasang lengan kokoh yang menarikku pelan. Dan menyurukkan wajahku ke dadanya yang bidang. Seketika menghajar hidungku dengan wanginya yang familiar.

 _Mint_.

Sejenak aku berhenti menangis. Saat orang itu mencium lama puncak kepalaku. Keningku. Kedua pipiku. Ujung hidungku.

Mataku terbuka dengan paksaan. Seketika terperangkap pendar hangat mempesona sepasang iris belang yang aku rindukan.

Mataku kembali menutup, saat bibirku dipagut lembut.

 _Dia datang._

 _Sei-kun datang._

 **oo0oo**

Aku pernah mendengar, atau membaca, aku lupa.

 _Bahwa dalam sebuah pernikahan paling bahagia sekalipun, setidaknya, ada satu hati yang tersakiti._

Dalam kasusku, akulah yang tersakiti. Setidaknya, itulah yang aku yakini.

Aku tidak peduli dengan dalih Ayah soal aku yang membutuhkan ibu baru. Yang aku pahami, Ayah hanya ingin mengenyahkan segalanya tentang Ibu.

Jika mengingat pasca karir Ayah yang meroket, intensitas keberadaannya di rumah nyaris tidak habis dihitung jari. Yang artinya, dalam seminggu, Ayah hanya pulang sehari, atau 4 hari sekali, dan lebih sering tidak pulang sama sekali.

Serta merta aku mematok pemahaman sepihak.

Ternyata Ayah sudah menemukan tempat baru untuk 'pulang'. Praktis membuat beliau melupakan seorang bocah penderita cacat mental di 'rumah' asal yang mengais perhatian.

Dan lihatlah!

Bocah itu tengah terpekur di bangku paling depan. Dengan hampa pekat di kedua bola mata. Menatap sang Ayah mengikat janji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan. Untuk seorang wanita, yang tak akan pernah dia terima sebagai ibunya.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Seperti apa pernikahan Ayah dan Ibu dulu?

Pertanyaan itu terbawa sampai rumah. Di lantai balkon, mataku memasung bulan purnama. Indah sekali purnama itu. Dan semakin indah jika aku mengingat dongeng nenekku.

Tentang noda-noda gelap di wajah bulan. Yang terlihat seperti seorang ibu tengah memeluk anaknya.

Otakku memutar balik beberapa jam ke belakang. Setelah upacara sakral Ayah rampung, beliau sempat menarikku menepi. Kami bicara berdua.

"Tetsuya, Ayah punya penawaran." Ayahku berujar tanpa basa basi.

Apa hubungan ayah dan anak berganti jadi rekan bisnis sekarang? Ayah bahkan bukan seorang pengusaha.

Setengah hati, aku mendengarkan.

"Setelah perjalanan bulan madu Ayah, kau bisa memilih. Ikut Ayah pindah ke rumah baru dan tinggal bersama keluarga baru. Atau tetap tinggal di rumah itu seperti sekarang."

Keluarga, Ayah bilang? Keluargaku sudah hancur bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang, kamus hidupku belum mencatat istilah _'keluarga baru.'_

"Ayah tidak akan memaksamu. Kau bebas memilih."

Oh, untunglah.

Karena aku sudah sangat meyakini, sebenarnya Ayah ingin mengeliminasi aku dari hidupnya sejak lama. Bocah yang teramat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Yang justru menjadi penyebab kematian istrinya juga.

Aku tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab. Ayah juga pasti sudah tahu jawabanku. Penawaran tadi jelas hanya formalitas. Sekedar pengingat, bahwa Ayah telah berjasa menyumbang gen 'Y' dalam darahku.

Sampai mati, aku akan bertahan di 'rumah' ini.

Hanya agar aku tetap bisa mengenang masa-masa ketika semua lebih baik. Hanya agar aku tidak lupa tiap serpih bahagia yang tersisa di sudut-sudut gelap. Hanya agar saat Chihiro-nii pulang, 'rumah' ini tidak kosong. Hanya agar tetap ada yang menyiapkan _cheese cake_ untuknya, meski cuma sepotong.

Juga, agar aku tetap bisa melihat balkon seberang dari dekat.

Aku menutup mata saat sinar purnama berubah sangat menyilaukan.

Lalu kurasakan, genggaman di jemariku bertambah erat.

Aku menggulir leher. Dan menemukan teduh binar iris beda warna menatapku.

Bukan mauku. Tapi bulir basah pertama tetap saja jatuh.

Sei-kun mengulurkan tangannya. Merengkuh lembut kepalaku, lalu membawanya ke dadanya. Aku sudah alpa menghitung. Sudah banyak kali aku membasahi bajunya seperti ini.

"Aku merindukan Ibu." Serakku, nyaris tanpa suara.

Sei-kun mengecup puncak kepalaku. Lalu menopang pipinya di sana. Sementara satu lengannya membelai punggungku, lengannya yang lain menarikku semakin lekat ke dadanya.

"Ibu Tetsuya tidak pernah kemana-mana." Lirih Sei-kun. Dia tersenyum saat aku mendongak menatapnya dengan mata bengkak.

"Ibu Tetsuya tidak benar-benar pergi." Sei-kun mengetuk dada kiriku. "Ibu Tetsuya ada di sini. Selamanya ada di sini."

Dan aku semakin tergugu. Tempat yang diketuk Sei-kun terasa sangat ngilu.

Sei-kun menciumi wajahku. Selalu seperti itu sejak dulu. Karenanya, saat Sei-kun mencumbu bibirku, aku tidak menjauh.

Kami berciuman lama. Seperti biasa. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seperti tidak tengah mengkhianati siapa-siapa.

Aku menjauh hanya untuk mengambil udara. Dan tak menolak saat Sei-kun memulai sesi ciuman selanjutnya.

Kami lupa waktu. Lagi. Ledakan berjuta warna itu kembali. Lagi.

Aku mengalungkan lengan semakin erat ke leher Sei-kun.

Sei-kun merengkuhku semakin lekat ke pangkuan.

Saat Sei-kun menggendongku lalu menjatuhkan tubuh kami bersama-sama ke ranjang, aku sudah setengah sadar.

Saat kami tenggelam dan bergumul di dunia kami sendiri, aku sudah sepenuhnya lepas melayang-layang.

Aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Pun juga tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

Esok paginya, saat aku terbangun, tubuhku tengah dipeluk. Saat aku membuka mata, wajah Sei-kun menjadi yang pertama aku lihat.

Tiba-tiba dadaku diserang nyeri. Sakit dan perih bertubi-tubi. Bibirku tersenyum getir. Pelupuk mataku kembali dipenuhi air.

Aku tidak pernah minta. Tapi ingatanku menggelar fakta, bahwa ada seraut wajah lain yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Dalam tiap untai satir realita hidupku, mengingatnya membuatku tergugu.

 _Dosa keberapa?_

 **oo0oo**

Ada yang aneh dalam hubungan kami.

Jelas. Karena kami mendadak kembali merentang jarak. Pasca malam purnama itu, kami berlakon seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Lebih parah karena kami berlakon layaknya dua orang asing yang cuma bertemu di sekolah.

Sekolah kami akan mengadakan _prom night_ di akhir festival musim panas. Kesibukan melibas rata ke seluruh kelas. Rapat nyaris digelar setiap hari. Ketua kelas bolak-balik ke ruang OSIS. Bendahara pusing tujuh keliling. Kuping kami keriting lantaran kena omel tiap detik.

Sei-kun semakin sibuk di OSIS.

Sementara aku cukup tahu diri agar tak mengganggu. Lagipula, keberadaan _sang pacar baru_ telak menghentikan langkahku.

Orang itu selalu ada di sana. Mengekori Sei-kun ke mana-mana.

Dengan status resmi, memberinya hak penuh untuk menyentuh Sei-kun lebih dari yang orang lain mampu. Melegalkan hak paten untuk tiap tingkah manis manjanya yang meski menyakiti mata, harus aku terima. Bahkan berhasil menarik afeksi Sei-kun ke titik maksimal.

Sei-kun memposisikan diri sebagai seorang kekasih dengan sangat baik. Sebagai pasangan idaman. Selalu memegang tangannya di tiap kesempatan. Tak membiarkan sekali pun orang itu membawa barang-barang berat sendirian. Bahkan melindunginya agar tak tersenggol orang lain saat berjalan beriringan.

Belakangan, aku baru tahu orang itu teman sekelas Sei-kun dan salah satu aggota OSIS.

Sungguh. Alasan yang sangat sempurna untuk mendominasi nyaris seluruh waktu dan tempat di sebelah Sei-kun.

Kurang ajar benar kalau aku masih tak mau mundur.

Aku menghabiskan waktu-waktu penatku di atap sendirian. Berteman sofa merah yang dulu kerap kali menjadi tempat perjanjian kami.

Mengenang kebersamaan yang beranjak hilang. Merenungi tiap lembar masalah yang tak ada habisnya. Menyesali tiap detik yang terbuang percuma. Bahkan mengandaikan hari esok yang bahagia.

Aku hanya ingin bahagia. Apa permintaanku berlebihan?

Karena bahagia yang aku harap dari Sei-kun terlihat sangat jauh. Tak tergapai. Mustahil teraih. Sementara hati mendesak ingin terpenuhi.

Siksaan rasaku membuat aku ingin menyerah berkali-kali. _'Relakan saja'._ Begitu aku rapal ratusan kali dalam hati.

Tapi Sei-kun membuatnya mustahil.

Sering kali di waktu-waktu yang tak terduga, Sei-kun datang padaku.

Tiba-tiba memelukku saat tak ada seorang pun melihat. Kadang menarikku ke sudut-sudut tersembunyi hanya untuk mengecup ringan bibirku. Mengurung diri di gudang sapu jika ada kesempatan untuk ciuman panas. Sekali, kami bahkan nyaris _making love_ di sofa merah suatu sore di tengah persiapan festival.

Hanya saja, Sei-kun sering kali pergi begitu saja. Tiap kali pula aku ingin bertanya, Sei-kun selalu bisa menyela.

"Kita saling memahami, Tetsuya. Aku tahu Tetsuya mengerti."

Sejujurnya, aku tak paham sama sekali.

Semakin banyak yang tak terjelaskan. Aku hanya bungkam karena berpikir aku masih punya harapan.

Aku luput memperhitungkan, bahwa semakin banyak yang tak terjelaskan, semakin banyak pula aku menanggung beban. Di satu sisi aku diberi banyak harapan. Di sisi lain, harapanku dihempaskan.

Aku membutuhkan jawaban. Kepastian jika aku memang diinginkan.

Aku membuat janji bertemu di sofa merah. Sei-kun setuju dan berjanji akan datang saat istirahat siang di program kerja bakti persiapan festival.

Aku datang lebih awal. Aku bahkan menyiapkan makanan kalau-kalau kami bisa makan siang bersama. Aku memaklumi jika Sei-kun terlambat. Mendekati acara, kesibukan anggota OSIS setara _Paspampres_.

Aku menunggunya dengan sabar. Bahkan ketika jarum jam nyaris menyelesaikan satu setengah putaran.

Aku berkali-kali mengecek ponsel. Memastikan aku tidak melewatkan satu pun pesan tak terbaca. Sei-kun pasti mengirimiku pesan kalau-kalau ingin mengganti waktu janjian. Tapi yang aku dapati justru pesan berantai Kise-kun yang ribut menanyakan di mana posisiku.

Aku masih menunggu. Bahkan ketika jarum jam menyelesaikan putarannya yang kedua.

Tapi mendekati putaran ketiga, aku menyerah. Ponselku tak berhenti berdering. Kise-kun meneleponku belasan kali. Memberitahu kalau aku dibutuhkan di kelas sekarang juga untuk _fitting_ kostum. Sekaligus menanyakan di mana posisiku karena Kagami-kun sedang dalam perjalanan mencariku.

Aku meninggalkan sofa merah dengan setengah nyawa. Makanan yang aku siapkan otomatis tak tersentuh. Aku putuskan membawanya juga daripada terbuang percuma.

Mati-matian aku meredam gemuruh di hatiku. Berusaha berpikir bahwa masih ada kesempatan nanti malam di balkon kamarku. Sei-kun pasti datang dan memberi penjelasan...

Saat tak sengaja aku melihat Sei-kun keluar dari UKS. Dengan memeluk orang itu.

Kausnya acak-acakan. Kemeja orang itu juga tak terkancing dengan benar. Orang itu memeluk Sei-kun seolah tak mampu berdiri sendiri. Sementara Sei-kun menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan.

Aku mendadak sesak napas.

Aku terhempas. Benar-benar terhempas.

Apa yang harus aku pikirkan? Aku menunggu Sei-kun nyaris 3 jam. Kelaparan. Kehausan. Dan inikah akhir yang aku dapat sebagai jawaban?

Kantong plastik di tanganku terjatuh. Mengirim bunyi gemerisik yang terdengar seperti debuman di lantai hening.

Sei-kun dan orang itu berpaling menatapku. Tepat saat sebuah telapak tangan besar menutup kedua mataku.

"Jangan lihat!" Suara Kagami-kun mendesis di telingaku.

Hatiku menjerit. _'Aku bahkan sudah tak sanggup membuka mata'_.

Saat lengan besar Kagami-kun memutar tubuhku, aku hanya bisa menurut. Saat bahuku dirangkul dan diseret meninggalkan tempat itu, aku hanya bisa ikut.

Langkah-langkah terakhir sebelum tikungan, aku menyempatkan diri mengangkat kepala. Kaca ruang guru di depanku memantulkan bayangan maya.

Sei-kun menatap lurus ke arahku. Sambil memeluk orang itu.

Cerita selanjutnya, aku tidak mau tahu.

Karena yang aku tahu cukup satu.

 _Hatiku lebur selembut debu._

 **oo0oo**

Api unggun di tengah lapangan memercikkan bunga api. Menghangatkan udara malam di tengah ingar bingar canda tawa ratusan siswa dan siswi.

Layaknya tradisi. Akan ada banyak pasangan yang lahir malam ini. Membuatku mempertanyakan, berapa banyak yang patah hati?

Aku melangkah menyusuri beranda di lantai dua. Menatap gempita festival dari atas. Mengasingkan diri agar tidak ditemukan siapa-siapa.

Aku menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar. Bukan untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan. Tapi untuk mengubur luka hatiku di halaman belakang.

Halaman belakang sekolah ditumbuhi belasan batang pohon sakura. Jika sedang musim semi, lahan ini menjelma seindah taman surga.

Aku duduk di bawah pohon sakura terbesar dan tertua tepat di pusat lahan. Pohon yang memancing mitos menggelikan. Tentang cinta yang terbalas jika diungkapkan di bawah sakura yang bermekaran.

Aku tertawa getir.

Tempat yang paling ideal untuk menggali liang kubur, bukan? Untuk mengubur pecahan perasaan. Untuk membekukan hati. Untuk memutuskan tak pernah mencintai lagi.

Nyaris seminggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Aku mati-matian menghindari Sei-kun. Tak ingin bertemu. Tak mau melihat.

Meski kilas balik jutaan kenangan di antara kami menyiksa batin. Mengeringkan air mata. Merapuhkan asa.

Dan aku terisak. Sendirian. Di tempat awal lahirnya kenangan indah bagi banyak orang.

Saat segala harapku tak ada yang terkabulkan, aku hanya punya satu permintaan. Aku hanya ingin bahagia, Demi Tuhan. Tak adakah, setidaknya, jalan setapak untukku berjalan?

Sayup-sayup terdengar irama lembut merajai udara. Aku tahu saat ini, sekian banyak pasangan tengah berdansa. Berpegangan tangan. Melempar senyuman. Bersuka cita mengelilingi api unggun yang seakan membara oleh cinta meraka.

Aku menggigit bibir. Mencengkeram rumput di bawahku, saat tiba-tiba setitik kecil cahaya hinggap di telunjukku.

Aku tercengang. Spontan mengangkat tangan. Tak sengaja menyibak segerombol rumput di sampingku.

Tiba-tiba, titik-titik kecil cahaya beterbangan mengelilingiku.

 _Kunang-kunang._

Puluhan. Mungkin juga ratusan. Aku urung menghitung. Yang aku tahu, aku sudah tertunduk haru.

Hanya sekali, aku pernah melihat kunang-kunang. Saat berkemah di gunung. Bersama Ibu. Bersama keluargaku. Saat semuanya masih utuh.

"Apa Ibu mengirim ini untukku?" Aku menggumam. "Untuk menghibur putra Ibu yang tengah patah hati?"

Seekor kunang-kunang mendekatiku, lalu hinggap di hidungku. Aku seolah merasakan kecupan ringan, sebelum kunang-kunang itu kembali terbang.

"Terima kasih." Lirihku, di antara senyum dan tangis. "Terima kasih, Ibu."

Aku menunduk semakin dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sampai seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Aku mencarimu." Suara Sei-kun di telingaku.

Aku berbalik serta merta. Sedetik setelah mataku menatap mata belangnya, aku meronta. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya.

Tapi Sei-kun memelukku lebih erat. Sei-kun mematahkan semua perlawananku. Aku berhenti meronta. Tahu bahwa usahaku sia-sia.

Kami berdua terduduk di tanah. Sei-kun mengeratkan pelukan. Memastikan aku tidak kabur saat ada kesempatan.

"Apa maumu?" Sinisku akhirnya.

Lama Sei-kun terdiam. Ketika kemudian Sei-kun menjawab, aku mendengarnya dalam nada yang tak pernah aku dengar sebelumnya.

"Berdansalah denganku, Tetsuya." Sei-kun meminta, nyaris tanpa suara. "Sekali saja."

Sesaat aku terpekur, lalu mengangguk pilu.

Sei-kun memutar tubuhku. Mengalungkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya. Kedua lengannya memeluk pinggangku. Lalu bangkit sambil membawa tubuhku serta.

Sei-kun memandu gerakan kami. Mengayun mengikuti irama romantis dari kejauhan. Tubuhku hanya mengikuti. Kakiku melangkah tanpa kesalahan. Kepalaku tertunduk di depan dadanya.

"Lihat aku, Tetsuya." Sei-kun mendesis di atas kepalaku.

Aku kuatkan nyaliku. Setengah mati berjuang menelan isak tangisku. Saat akhirnya aku mengangkat kepala, aku dibuat terkesima.

Wajah tampan Sei-kun basah air mata.

' _Kenapa?'_ Tanyaku tanpa suara. _'Kenapa berwajah seperti itu?'_

Sei-kun menjawabnya dengan menyatukan dahi kami. Sementara tetes-tetes bening itu tak berhenti mengalir.

Sei-kun menarik pinggangku semakin erat. Menghilangkan keseluruhan celah yang tersisa. Mempertemukan kedua belah dada.

Tiba-tiba, dada kananku berdenyut cepat. Temponya seirama dengan dada kiriku. Lalu aku menyadari, dada kananku tengah diketuk dari luar.

Belum habis keterkejutanku, bibir Sei-kun menciumi wajahku. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menerima. Hanya saja, saat mencium bibirku, Sei-kun melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Kami bertukar napas. Bibir Sei-kun menelusur ringan di permukaan bibirku. Lalu menumbuk bibirku dengan sedikit tekanan.

Sei-kun melumat bibir bawah dan atasku bergantian. Dihisap lembut. Dipagut tanpa paksaan.

Cumbuan kami terlepas, tepat ketika nada terakhir irama merdu dari kejauhan menghilang.

Kami terpekur berdua. Tak ada yang memulai bicara.

Sampai kemudian aku memutuskan menjauh. Memisahkan diri dari detak jantung Sei-kun yang menentramkan. Aku tidak ingin munafik. Aku hanya terlalu menyadari. Bahwa setelah ini, hanya ada satu hal yang pasti terjadi.

 _Selamat tinggal._

 **oo0oo**

"Midorimacchi sudah baik-baik saja-ssu?" Kise-kun bertanya sok khawatir.

Midorima-kun mendengus, lalu merengut. "Aku akan segera pulang, _nanodayo._ "

"Masa' anaknya dokter malah kena demam berdarah?" Sahut Aomine-kun dari meja tamu. "Bikin malu saja kau, Midorima."

"Nyamuknya dendam gara-gara Shin-chan tidak pernah sakit." Takao-kun ikut mengompori. "Makanya sampai mengajak satu pasukan pas gigit."

"Daikicchi dan Takaocchi jahat-ssu!" Kise-kun malah protes.

"Aku cuma sedang sial, _nanodayo._ " Midorima marah-marah. "Dan aku sial gara-gara _lucky item_ ku kau ceburkan ke got, Bakao!"

Kagami-kun, yang duduk di depan Aomine-kun langsung _kepo_. "Memangnya _lucky item_ mu apa, Midorima?"

Midorima-kun mendengus. "Lotion anti nyamuk, _nanodayo._ "

Detik berikutnya, kami semua tertawa.

Aomine-kun bahkan langsung tersedak biskuit yang dia rampok dari nakas Midorima-kun. Oleh-oleh dari para penjenguk, Midorima-kun bilang. Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun yakin kalau jajanan itu akan segera basi jika hanya dibiarkan mangkrak. Karena itu, mereka bantu menghabiskan.

Aku bersyukur karena ikut menjenguk Midorima-kun bersama teman-teman hari ini. Aku sangat sadar kalau terlalu banyak pikiran. Aku butuh penyegaran. Aku butuh pengalih perhatian.

Setidaknya, agar aku tidak semakin merasa kesepian.

Aku dan Sei-kun, mungkin sudah selesai. Kami berakhir di tempat banyak cerita indah berawal. Ironis, karena kisah kami bahkan belum pernah dimulai.

Di antara kami bukan lagi spasi yang terentang. Tapi jurang, yang begitu lebar dan besar sampai pekik _'selamat tinggal'_ tak akan pernah terdengar.

Balkon seberang lebih sering gelap sekarang. Lebih sering tak berpenghuni. Seolah memang akan ditinggalkan. Karena pemiliknya memilih beristirahat di tempat lain.

Aku tahu. Aku selalu melihatnya.

Sei-kun berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Pulang nyaris tengah malam. Terkadang sampai menginap. Kerap kali aku mendengar bentakan bersahut-sahutan. Lalu suara bantingan.

Aku menunggu di balik pintu jika datang saat-saat itu. Setengah berharap Sei-kun datang lagi ke kamarku. Entah dengan luka, memar, atau lebam. Yang membuatku memiliki cukup alasan untuk menyentuh. Bahkan memeluk. Atau sekedar memandang.

Tapi Sei-kun tak pernah lagi datang.

Miris saat dihantam kenyataan, yang bahkan sudah berkali-kali aku hujamkan dalam pikiran, bahwa kamarku, hadirku, bukan lagi menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

Jadi, aku menyerah. Aku relakan semuanya.

Aku akan merawat lukaku sendiri. Mencari obatnya sendiri.

Agar di masa depan, saat kami punya kesempatan untuk bicara, tak tersisa lagi luka ketika kami saling menyapa.

 **oo0oo**

Aku baru saja kembali dari kantin rumah sakit dan sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kamar Midorima-kun saat aku melihat sekelebat warna merah familar mendadak lewat di depanku.

Aku berhenti berjalan. Mengedip beberapa kali. Lalu melesat mengikuti arah yang dituju siluet itu. Untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa yang aku lihat memang Sei-kun.

Aku kehilangan target yang kukejar di lantai tiga. Tepat di tikungan dekat tangga. Aku mengatur napas sambil menoleh ke kanan kiri, memeriksa koridor panjang itu, berharap menemukan sekelebat merah itu lagi.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk menelusuri koridor, sambil mengintip ke dalam tiap bangsal yang aku lewati. Aku sudah hampir menyerah mencari ketika langkahku nyaris tiba di ujung lorong.

Saat suara yang sudah sangat aku hapal di luar kepala tertangkap telingaku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?"

Aku menajamkan telingaku, dan menemukan suara itu berasal dari bangsal paling ujung. Pintunya terkuak sedikit. Aku lebarkan dengan ujung jari. Spasi yang sekiranya cukup untuk kugunakan mengintip.

Dan aku menemukannya.

Sei-kun.

Dengan wajah kacau. Lusuh. Lelah. Dan pucat.

Sedang bicara dengan seorang laki-laki dewasa berjas putih, yang aku kenali sebagai ayah Midorima-kun.

Siapa yang sakit?

Aku buru-buru menggulirkan leherku, mencari _name tag_ pasien di samping pintu. Saat aku membacanya, jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak.

Nama orang itu. Pacar Sei-kun.

Aku membanting punggungku ke dinding. Sepenuhnya bersandar ke permukaannya yang dingin.

Sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan dari dalam.

"... semakin lemah..."

"... sudah berkali-kali kolaps..."

"... harus apa?..."

"... butuh donor secepatnya..."

Aku hanya bisa mematung.

Beberapa saat terlewat tanpa ada yang bicara. Sampai serak suara Sei-kun mengalun sarat nada putus asa.

"Selamatkan dia, Dokter. Aku mohon."

Perlahan, tubuhku meluruh. Jatuh terduduk di balik pintu. Kedua telapak tangan menutup mulut. Sementara tetes-tetes air memerihkan mataku.

 _Aku tengah merengkuh kekalahanku._

 **oo0oo**

Aku berjalan pulang dengan angan di awang-awang.

Jadi ini sebabnya?

Keputusan Sei-kun. Sikap Sei-kun. Perhatian Sei-kun. Perlindungan Sei-kun. Bahkan pengorbanan Sei-kun.

Tapi landasannya apa?

Kasihan? Rasa bersalah? Kemanusiaan? Cinta?

Seketika otak kacauku mematri alasan terakhirlah yang paling masuk akal.

Dan alasan itu menyakitiku. Sangat. Menghujam langsung ke pusat retakan di hatiku. Ke pusat lukaku.

Sebesar itukah Sei-kun mencintai orang itu?

Aku tahu aku sedang meracuni diriku sendiri. Mengoyak luka dari dalam. Mencincang bongkah-bongkah rapuh yang tinggal serpihan. Membunuh nyawaku perlahan-lahan.

Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu caranya berhenti. Terlanjur tidak tahu, sampai rasanya lebih baik mati.

Suara bising di sekitarku mendadak menghilang. Tubuh-tubuh manusia yang berlalu-lalang mengabur. Trotoar padat di bawah kakiku seolah mencair. Bahkan udara di sekitarku seakan menghampa.

Aku jelas tak sepenuhnya sadar saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terdorong begitu keras. Kakiku yang selembek agar-agar segera limbung. Susah payah mempertahankan pijakan, tetap saja gagal. Aku berguling beberapa kali. Saat akhirnya berhenti, seluruh tubuhku ngilu lantaran menghantam aspal.

Aku masih berjuang untuk berdiri, saat seberkas sinar putih menyilaukan menyorot dan membutakan kedua mataku.

Detik berikutnya, aku merasakan hantaman. Disusul sakit akibat retak dan patahan tulang. Di tengah siksaan itu, aku melayang. Lalu jatuh ke permukaan keras berwarna hitam. Dengan kepala terbentur menyakitkan.

Dari kejauhan, aku mendengar lengkingan suara Kise-kun memanggil namaku.

"KUROKOCCHIIIII...!"

Derap berpasang-pasang langkah menyusul kemudian.

Mulutku dipenuhi darah. Tubuhku remuk. Telingaku berdenging. Kepalaku pusing. Tapi aku masih sadar saat Kise-kun mengangkat tubuh lantakku ke pangkuan.

"Kurokocchi... Kurokocchi..." Kise-kun terisak-isak memanggilku.

Aku terbatuk tiba-tiba. Darah mengucur deras membasahi leherku. Sementara di latar belakang, aku mendengar seseorang menelepon ambulans.

Tiba-tiba aku mengalami kilas balik. Rangkaian kisah hidupku bergulir seperti film di depan mataku. Wajah-wajah yang aku kenal. Orang-orang yang aku sayang. Kenangan indah. Ingatan pahit. Senyum. Tawa. Tangis. Luka.

 _Sei-kun._

Ah, hampir saja lupa.

Masih ada satu janji, yang belum lunas aku tunaikan.

"Kise.. uhuk..-kun." Aku berusaha bicara dengan sisa tenaga.

"Kurokocchi, jangan bicara dulu..." Kise-kun menangis semakin kencang. Satu waktu, Kise-kun bahkan masih sempat meneriaki Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun. "DAIKICCHI, KAGAMICCHI, AMBULANS-NYA BELUM?"

"Masih dalam perjalanan, Ryota!" Aomine-kun balas berteriak.

"SHIT!" Kagami-kun mengumpat. "SIALAN!"

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke wajah Kise-kun. Kise-kun menyambut tanganku yang bersimbah darah.

"Jika belum...uhuk...rusak..." Aku terbatuk. Darah yang aku muntahkan semakin banyak.

Kise-kun menggeleng kencang. " _No, please..._ Kurokocchi harus bertahan. Kurokocchi pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tolong...uhuk...berikan...jantungku..." Sakitnya sungguh tak tertahankan. "...uhuk...uhuk...untuknya."

Kise-kun menciumi tanganku. " _Please... please..._ "

Untuk temanku yang secerah mentari, aku persembahkan senyum terakhir.

Saat gelap sempurna memerangkapku, jeritan Kise-kun menjadi suara terakhir yang aku dengar.

"KUROKOCCHIIII...!"

 **oo0oo**

 _Aku terkurung di tempat yang serba putih._

 _Tak ada batas. Tak ada arah. Hanya hamparan putih bersih._

 _Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki membawaku. Ke mana saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku cari. Apa yang aku tuju. Hanya berjalan._

 _Sampai aku melihat pintu itu._

 _Begitu cemerlang seperti disepuh dengan emas. Satu-satunya pintu yang ada. Berdiri sendiri. Tegak melayang di tengah hamparan hampa._

 _Sesuatu, dari dalam diriku, menyuruhku membuka pintu itu._

 _Dan aku menurut._

 _Begitu terkuak, silau serta merta menyapaku._

 _Sambil menutupi cahaya itu dengan telapak tangan, aku melangkah masuk._

 _Saat kembali kubuka mata, aku terpesona._

 _Aku melihat taman indah, yang pernah hadir dalam mimpiku. Begitu serupa. Benar-benar sama._

 _Kakiku membawaku masuk semakin jauh. Aku mengedar pandang. Menikmati angin. Tersenyum saat disapa burung-burung kecil._

 _Sampai satu waktu, aku melihat seorang wanita di sana. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiriku. Gaun putihnya berkibar indah. Rambut panjangnya seakan menari ditiup angin. Senyumnya sehangat sinar mentari._

 _Dialah wanita tercantik sepanjang masa._

 _Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku._

" _Selamat datang, Tetsuya."_

 _Dan tanpa ragu, aku menyambutnya._

" _Aku pulang..."_

 _Kakiku melangkah mantap ke sampingnya._

" _...Ibu."_

" **Semua kisah pasti ada akhir**

 **Yang harus dilalui**

 **Begitu juga akhir kisah ini**

 **Yakinku indah"**

 **{Manusia Bodoh_Ada Band}**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Ditulis untuk memeriahkan Akakuro Week. Inspired by Manusia Bodoh (Ada Band).

Racauan absurd ini, hasil dari aktifitas maso penulis selama berhari-hari. Kisah yang lahir dari mendengarkan Manusia Bodoh selama berhari-hari pula. Jadi disarankan untuk mendengarkan Manusia Bodoh ketika membaca.

Coming soon : chapter 2, **FRAGILE** (Seijuurou's POV).

Salam Hangat. Salam Cinta. Salam Akakuro. ^_^


End file.
